The present invention relates generally to the field of smart devices, and more particularly to deterring theft of paired smart devices.
Ownership of smart devices, such as smart-watches and smartphones, is prevalent worldwide. Improved processing power, more intuitive user interfaces, longer battery life, and the ability to be interconnected are some of the reasons for widespread usage of smart devices. A short distance, low power connection between two smart devices allow the two smart devices to share data. For example, a smart-watch can monitor the heart rate of a user, send that data to a smartphone, and the smartphone can graph and store the heart rate data for the user to review.